The sound of Lust or Love?
by INUZUKALOVE4EVER
Summary: ZakuxDosu, Dosu feels a certain way about Zaku but can never tell him. This leads to conflict between the two, but what happens when Zaku figures out what it is Dosu wants. Yaoi


Well I got bored and decided to write a pairing that I love but never see much of. So here it is. Oh yea and I made Dosu's eyes violet, sorry just didn't feel like making them brown.

Zaku's eyes slightly opened, his vision blurry as his brunette eyes tried to accept the bright light. He knew he was in the hospital after the match he had with Shino. He placed a hand on his aching head and removed the gear on his head so his brunette hair was free. Then his eyes widened. "What the…my arms they are better." He thought he would never be able to use them after his charka had blown through his arms. He stretched his arms in relief and let out a chuckle.

"You never learn do you?" said a low voice that Zaku recognized. He turned to find his teammate.

"Ha, Dosu I got my arms back, now I can get back to work." He gave the mummy looking ninja a smile. He was surprised to see him out of his normal attire. His face was unwrapped, and he wore a white tee shirt that fit nicely around his slightly toned body. His short black hair looked as smooth as silk. He still wore the purple sound camouflage pants with the combat boots.

"You think everything is a fucking joke don't Zaku? You don't think at all and I'm fucking sick of it." Zaku's eyes widened at his partners outburst. He had never heard Dosu so angry.

"Why are you bitching at me Dosu?" Zaku sighed and placed his hands behind his head.

"I'm bitching because I'm the only one that is here for you when you're getting yourself hurt all the time. Don't you ever think about anyone but yourself?" Dosu's voice was serious and he was waiting for an answer. And Zaku could have sworn Dosu's eyes were watering.

"Nope." Zaku closed his eyes peaking with pride. "Not like anyone cares about me anyway." Zaku's eyes shot open as he heard Dosu's fist slam against the wall.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I care about you? That maybe I _like _you. But how in the hell should I expect anything from someone who's always trying to get themselves killed." Zaku sat up and stared at his partner. He wasn't sure if he heard Dosu correctly. Before he could respond Dosu stormed out of the room. Zaku ran a hand through his brown hair. _What the hell is going on?_

Dosu was surprised when Zaku rushed out the room and stormed up behind him. Zaku wanted to know what was going on. He shoved Dosu up against the wall and stared into his the watery violet eyes. "What do you want from me Dosu?" Dosu avoided Zaku's eyes and looked towards the ground.

"You wouldn't understand." Zaku rolled his eyes and placed two fingers under Dosu's angular chin so their eyes met.

"Then make me understand." Dosu pulled his head away and pushed Zaku back as he began to walk away only to be shoved up against the wall again.

"Will you stop fucking trying to walk away from me. What the hell is it Dosu? Do you like me or something?" Zaku looked into Dosu's violet eyes and he swore he could see pure innocence within them.

"Maybe that's it, maybe not." Dosu moved forward again but Zaku slammed him against the wall.

"Stop speaking to me in fucking riddles. Say what you have to say, I don't have time for this baby shit." Dosu looked away and tried to hold himself back from blushing. He loved it when the brunette cursed, he loved his bad boy side, and he loved how close they were right now. But he couldn't bring himself to tell Zaku his feelings. "Whatever I'm sick of this. You tell me I won't understand but you never explain shit to me." Zaku let go of Dosu and walked back to the room.

Zaku laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. _I'm so sick of him never saying what is on his mind. _Zaku then heard a knock at the door and he said in a dragged out voice "Come in."

The door opened and in came Kin. She had a smile on her face as she moved towards the bed. "How are you feeling?" She sat on the end of the bed and stared at the brunette.

"Ok I guess…." Kin began talking about something but Zaku wasn't paying attention. His mind was set on what Dosu needed to tell him.

"Well are you Zaku?" Zaku looked at Kin snapping out of his thoughts.

"Am I what?" Kin sighed annoyed that Zaku wasn't paying attention.

"Coming to Dosu's celebration party? It's at a club Lord Orochimaru runs. He's gonna let us drink and everything and it's supposed to be filled with people our age."

"I'll be there."

Dosu walked through the doors of the club that Orochimaru ran. Zaku and Kin were already there. The club was filled with loud music, strobe lights and lustful bodies grinding against one another. Dosu wore a black shirt with a purple sound symbol on it, and a pair of black jeans. He heard someone call his name and he turned to see Kin, Zaku and another female at the bar. Dosu's eyes focused on Zaku as he walked towards them. He looked extremely attractive. He wore a silk button up shirt and left two buttons undone showing some skin. His body was really toned and you could see the nice 6 pack beneath the silk. He wore a pair of blue pants that were tight but loose at the bottom. A bottle of Sake sat in front of them and he could tell that they were a little drunk. Dosu was never the drinking type.

Dosu's violet eyes met Zaku's brunette as he sat next to Kin. Zaku broke the connection when he turned to face the female sitting beside him. She looked there age. She had purple hair that went to her shoulders. She had brown eyes like Zaku and she wore a tight short dress. The two were talking about something, and began laughing.

"So Dosu are you ready to party?" said Kin with a smile as she took a shot of sake.

"I guess so." When Zaku heard Dosu's voice he turned towards him. He slid his shot glass to Dosu and gave him a challenging look.

"Why don't you take a shot?" He said with a firm voice.

"Well you know I was never much of the drinking type." He said as he slid the glass back to Zaku.

"Suite yourself you fucking panzee." Dosu glared at Zaku offended by his words. Kin gave Zaku an odd look and then shrugged. Dosu snapped his fingers getting the bar tenders attention.

"Can I have a double shot glass?" The waiter nodded and plopped the requested glass on the stand. Dosu filled the glass and stared at the glass for a moment. Kin gave Dosu a look as if he were crazy.

"Dosu you don't have to drink that, who cares what he says?" Dosu downed the drink, his eyes squinting as the alcohol burned in his throat. He slammed the shot on the table and exhaled. The taste was sweet but it burned all the way down to his stomach. Dosu looked over to see if Zaku had seen him take the shot, but the brunette hadn't. He was too busy sticking his tongue down that girl's throat. Dosu felt a fire of jealousy roar through his body.

"Hey Dosu wanna go dance?" said Kin as she placed a hand on his lap. Zaku side glanced Dosu as if teasing him. Dosu glared and then turned to Kin.

"Let's go."

When the two reached the dance floor their bodies swayed to the music. Kin grinded her ass against Dosu's front area. Her long hair drifted in the air as the two danced. He placed his hands on his hips as she moved to the beat and the two were dancing so well. So well that even Zaku noticed. As he kissed the girl he watched Dosu move to the music. Kin and he were dancing so perfect that it actually made the brunette a little jealous. When he saw Dosu look at him he pulled the girl onto his lap and their kissing became more intense. Kin continued dancing on Dosu but the black haired ninja was focused on Zaku.

Then Kin stopped and turned to Dosu. "I'll be right back, I got to use the bathroom." Dosu nodded and returned his focus to the brunette whose tongue was still entwined with the purple haired female. He couldn't take it anymore, he stormed over to the bar and picked the bottle of Sake up and chugged half of it down. Zaku broke away from the kiss and smirked at Dosu.

"Easy there man. You don't want a hangover do you?" Dosu glared at the brunette.

"Don't tell me what to do you fucking asshole." Dosu stormed away into the crowd. The alcohol was getting to him and he needed to leave to somewhere quieter. He busted through a black door that was known as the VIP room. It was empty ad quiet and that's what the sound Nin needed. He was surprised when he heard the black door slam open and he turned to find Zaku storm up to him, pushing him against a wall, once again.

"What's you're fucking problem?"

"Apparently it's you." This time Dosu stared into the brunette eyes and didn't look away. The alcohol took away his shyness.

"What the hell do you mean? What did I do this time?" Dosu didn't answer and this time not even could the alcohol prevent him from looking away. "I know what you want Dosu."

"Oh yea, and what is it I want." Dosu looked at the brunette and waited for a response.

"This." Zaku moved forward and pressed his lips against Dosu's. Dosu practically melted in the kiss. Zaku's lips were as soft as the silk shirt he was wearing. He pulled away and the two gazed into each others eyes. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes…but I want more than that." Dosu leaned forward into another kiss. This time their tongues battled for the more dominant kisser, but Dosu's tongue quickly was defeated as Zaku's pink muscle entered his mouth. Dosu's mouth had a nice sweet taste to it, and Zaku was savoring it with each kiss. As they broke for air the brunette licked Dosu's upper lip sending a shiver down the mummy ninja's spine.

Zaku looked behind him and observed the room they were in. It had a wooden floor but it had a nice shine to it. In the center was a long leather couch that sat in front of a plasma screen TV. Behind the couch was a personal bar and there were paintings scattered around the room.

Zaku gripped Dosu's tight ass as they kissed. Dosu moaned in the kiss as he felt himself being lifted against the wall. Dosu couldn't get enough of the brunettes tongue, he definitely knew how to use it. Dosu wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. Zaku took this opportunity to carry the frequency ninja to the leather couch as he laid Dosu down on his back. He parted Dosu's legs and kneeled in between them.

He stared into the violet eyes as he began to unbutton his silk shirt. Once he finished unbuttoning the shirt he leaned forward and quickly kissed the frequency ninja and then sat back up. He threw his shirt on the ground and let Dosu observe his body. Dosu's eyes focused on the much toned body in front of him. His abs almost made the Dosu faint, they were so ripped, and his body was so perfect. "Take you're shirt off baby." Zaku said this so seductively, licking his lips after the words spilled from his mouth.

Dosu pulled off his shirt and looked away from Zaku, as a blush formed over his face. His body wasn't as toned as Zaku's and he hoped the brunette would like it. He felt Zaku's warm fingers turn his face so they were looking into each others eyes. "Don't be ashamed of you're body baby, it's beautiful like a work of art." Dosu blushed at these tender words, he bit down on his swollen red lip to stop himself from smiling.

Zaku leaned down and began kissing Dosu's neck. His tongue massaging the tender skin, like he was enjoying a delicious ice cream cone. Dosu hands grasped onto the brunettes very cut back as he let out a low moan. Zaku's fingers traced around the frequency nin's nipple as they pinched it making them harden. "God…Zaku." Zaku smirked as he pulled away from the red spot on Dosu's neck that he had been working on. It was definately going to be a hicky in the morning. He moved down a bit and kissed over the slim body, tracing kisses around his slightly toned stomach.

Dosu looked down at Zaku who was now unbuttoning his black jeans. When he pulled off the jeans Dosu's member poked through the slit in his black boxers. Zaku was amazed at how pink it was, it beautiful and he immediately licked the tip of it making Dosu's back arch up.

"Zaku…please…more." Dosu spread his legs more giving the brunette some room. Their eyes met in a fiery connection as Zaku swallowed Dosu's entire length. Dosu's hand clenched onto Zaku's brunette tendrils moving the head up and down. "Zaku…your mouth is…amazing." Zaku removed his mouth and licked around the head of Dosu's member enjoying the pre cum taste. His tongue licked the slit once more before swallowing the length again. Hearing Dosu moan only made the brunette go faster. Dosu felt his warm seed stir in his sac.

"ZAKU!" Dosu released his warm semen into Zaku's mouth. He looked down at the brunette to see his reaction. To his relief he actually swallowed and the licked his lips. He moved up and kissed the frequency nin letting him taste himself. He then stuck two of his fingers in Dosu's warm mouth, until they were moist with his saliva.

"This might hurt at first, but the pain will ease after some time." Dosu nodded and watched as Zaku's hand moved down to his entrance. His back arched as both fingers plunged into his tight chamber. He moved the two fingers in a scissor like motion, spreading the skin as much as he could. He moved the two fingers in and out. Dosu dug his nails into the leather couch as he whimpered from the pain. A tear fell down the side of cheek and Zaku quickly removed it with his free hand. He then hooked his fingers a little and was relieved when Dosu screamed from the sensational feeling. "God Zaku please more!"

Zaku removed his fingers and pulled his pants and boxers down. Dosu looked at the brunette's lower area his eyes widened. _He's huge!_ His head tilted back as he felt the Zaku's tip at his entrance. Zaku grasped Dosu's shoulders and pushed his whole length in. Dosu grunted in pleasure and a little bit of pain. Zaku moved in and out with full foce loving the cries coming from Dosu. "Your so tight baby."

He angled himself so he could find Dosu's hot spot again, making his lover scream in pleasure. "PLEASE DON'T STOP ZAKU."

He leaned forward as he smashed into the same spot over and over and captured Dosu's lips. Engulfing each moan he let out. Dosu grabbed Zaku's back and dug his nails into the smooth skin. Zaku tilted his head back from the pain, which felt so good. "Say my name Dosu. I wanna hear you say my name."

"ZAKU…ZAKU…HARDER…PLEASE." Zaku loved hearing the frequency ninja cry out his name. He slammed in and out of Dosu with an amazing speed. "ZAKU!"

Dosu tore through the brunette's skin as he released onto Zaku's and his own stomach. Zaku loved the warm feeling of Dosu's liquid on him, and he knew he wasn't far behind. With a few more rough thrusts he poured himself into the frequency nin. "DOSU!"

"ZAKU!" Zaku pulled out of Dosu as he fell on top of him. Both bodies sticky, both trying to regain there breathe. The two lied there, enjoying the lustful smell in the air. Zaku rested his head on Dosu's chest as the frequency nin ran his hands through Zaku's wild brunette hair. Zaku's breathing was light and Dosu knew the brunette had fallen asleep. He tried to sit up but the brunette grunted something as he forced Dosu to stay where he was.

"C'mon Zaku we have to get up before someone comes in." Zaku sat up annoyed that Dosu told him to get up. Dosu placed a hand on the cheek of his lover and rubbed the smooth skin. "I'm sorry but the last thing we want is Kin or Orochimaru walking in on us."

"You're right." Zaku leaned forward and kissed Dosu's swollen red lips. The taste of Dosu's seed still in his mouth. The two then got dressed and left the lustful scented room.

Well there it is…tell me if I should continue or not.


End file.
